


Ripple Effect

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie's six, or is it seven? When her father dies, a little ripple in the world that continues to affect it long after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripple Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Anon wanted Rule 63 Tim with Selina, so. :D?

Jackie's six, or is it seven? When her father dies, a little ripple in the world that continues to affect it long after his death. 

Her mother sits her down, a slight tremble in her hands as she places them on Jackie's shoulders and tells her, “Your father won't be coming home this time.”

She doesn't understand at first, too young, too. Naive or innocent, one of the two, but as she looks up at her mother, eyes rimmed with red, slight wobble to her voice, she knows it's nothing good.

Things change, then.

No more extended trips out of the country, Gotham, because her father won't be going on any more digs, and her mother is needed here to stabilize the company after his death. She goes cold(er), and hard(er) and even though they live in the same house, the same city, Jackie still only sees her on the odd occasion.

Dresses up and smiles the way her mother taught her for the galas and charity events, laughs when she's supposed to.

When her mother's business partners compliment her on growing up so well. (As though there's any other way to do so.) 

When the press focus on her, how strong she is for dealing with her father's death with such grace. (As if they know what it's like, this storm inside her of anger and hurt and loss.) 

.”) with courtesy and oh so polite manners because this important, for her mother, them.

She does all the right things, plays her part for her mother, _them_.

But.

There is always this question of the back of her mind that becomes more urgent as she grows older, realizes just how dangerous Gotham, the world can be. (In truth, she thinks Gotham is the real danger, a little slice of Hell on Earth where the monsters come out from under the bed, slink out of closets to hunt, play.) 

There is always a question in the back of her mind and it is this:

 _Why_.

She knows the world is far from fair, laughably far, but.

Her father was on one of his digs. Was going to come home to tell them about it, the things he'd discovered, people he'd met, and bring them back with him because it was fascinating and he knew even then how much Jackie took after him. 

Her love for puzzles and mysteries, picking them apart to get at their centers. 

It's why, her mother told her when she was younger, why they started calling her Jackie, named for her father because they were so alike. Thea was only for the company, for business. Timothea for formal occasions, but for them, herself, she is, always will be Jackie.)

 _Why_ was her father murdered? (And it was murder, she discovers later, is old enough to find the information for herself.)

(Because the world is far from fair, and terrible things happen all the time.)

 _Why_ did someone steal the artifacts he'd so carefully cataloged, hoping to display them in Gotham's museums.

(Because greed, and what value a human life against what money could be gained from this?)

_Why._

(Because.)

********

Their home, Jackie learns, is not safe.

Because there is a thief, and Jackie is home alone (again), her mother off on a business trip.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Jackie is nine, or is it ten? And there is a thief in their home.

(She isn't afraid, because this is Catwoman.)

“Those are my mother's,” she says, back straight, chin up because she is a Drake, and they can breathe fire, or her father had told her, so what reason is there to be afraid?

Catwoman looks at the rope of necklaces wrapped around her fingers.

“So they are,” she says, eyes sliding to Jackie's. “You know who I am?”

Of course she does, this is _Gotham_.

“You're Catwoman.”

A smile, so sharp for all that it doesn't cut.

“And you know what it is I do?”

She steals, leads Batman and Robin on merry chases, and, Jackie's seen, she _helps._

“Those are my mother's,” Jackie says, swallows down the hurt, anger, loss. “My father gave them to her.”

Catwoman is silent, watching her.

“I can,” Jackie says, looks down. “I can show you other things you can take if you leave those for her. Please.”

Because they are Drakes, and they have treasures.

Perhaps not all in gold, or jewels, but things that would be easier to sell, less traceable. 

Catwoman makes a thoughtful noise, then crouches down and places a finger on her chin– Jackie can feel the tip of her claw, but it doesn't feel like danger, like a threat – and raises her head.

“You are an odd one, aren't you?” Catwoman asks, but her smile is softer now, amused. 

Jackie meets her eyes because this, this is important to her mother, them. 

Those are the necklace her father bought for her mother, for happiness, for love, for all his mistakes he hoped to make right.

Her mother is cold(er), hard(er) now, but she's a Drake and they breath fire, or so she' been told. (Cherish their treasures.)

“I'm a Drake,” Jackie says, lets herself smile.

Catwoman laughs, carefully untangles the necklaces and places them in Jackie's hands, wraps her fingers over them.

“So I see,” she says. “Now, you mentioned other things I might be interested in?”

********

Jackie is ten, or is it eleven? When Catwoman approaches her on one of Gotham's rooftops, head cocked.

“You really are an odd one.”

Jackie smiles, because it's true.

“And what,” Catwoman says, hands on her hips. “What might you be up here doing, I wonder?”

Jackie looks at her, waits.

Because this is Gotham, and there are very few reasons to be out on her rooftops at night, in this part of the city.

Catwoman sighs, flicks a hand at the camera Jackie's holding. “Bird watching, I suppose?”

Her smile goes sly, “A particular sort of bird?”

“It's very rare,” Jackie says, feels her cheeks color.

A soft laugh, Catwoman eyeing her.

“You know it's not safe, don't you?”

Gotham in general, or chasing after its birds, its Bats, Jackie can't tell.

“This is Gotham,” Jackie says, small little shrug. “It's never safe.”

Catwoman smiles. “True, but there are ways to be safe, if you're interested?”

********

Jackie is - 

It doesn't matter how old she is when she convinces her mother to let her attend boarding schools abroad. 

Shrugs when she comes to visit, headlines yelling about Catwoman toured Europe, stealing shiny little baubles and interesting trinkets here and there.

Her mother.

_“Be careful,” her mother says. “You know how the world is.”_

Jackie smiles, because she is a Drake, and they can breathe fire, or so her father had told her, so what reason is there to be afraid?

********

Jackie learns to fight.

Better yet, learns to know when _not_ to fight.

_”I don't know what you're planning, my dear, but this is an important thing you should learn. It will safe you grief in the long run.”_

She learns what it means to be thief, a shadow in the night.

How to get into places people are invested in keeping others out of.

She learns these things and more, carries secrets in her heart tucked up next to the storm that never stops, a little island of safety.

When she finally returns to Gotham, everything is changed, different. (Darker, colder.)

There is Batman, but no Robin.

Selina's smiles go flat, worry in her eyes, and Jackie.

She's not a Cat, no.

She's.

She doesn't know what she is.

********

There is no plan, merely this.

A question that's been at the back of her mind since she was six, or was it seven?

_Why?_

And to answer it, she needs.

This.

She needs this.

********

Gotham has expectations.

Expects her to be beautiful. (To _smile_.)

Smart, but not threateningly so. (Only so much, as egos bruise so easily.)

Capable, because it's nice to know someone like her has skills. (Only so much, or who would hold her hand in everything she's allowed to do?)

Attached, because who wouldn't want a lovely young woman with all those attributes? (An accessory, and only that, careful not to outshine.)

Selina also has expectations. 

Expects her to be beautiful. ( _”You are breathtaking. Absolutely stunning. Now _use that_. Men's minds can be so feeble, a pretty smile turns their heads so easily.”_ )

Smart, but not so smart she lands herself in trouble. ( _You are terrifyingly brilliant, kitten. The trick is being smart enough to know your limits.”_ )

Capable, because it's nice to know someone like her has skills. ( _”We'll need to work on your lock picking, you need to be able to it without looking. Although I must admit, your safe-cracking abilities are coming along nicely.”_ )

Attached - _”Oh, those old hens, always sticking their noses into other peoples' business. Let me tell you this right now, kitten. You do not need someone to make you happy, understand? You are more than enough for the world, this old city. Don't let anyone tell your otherwise.”_

********

Gotham is _changed_.

Where once there was sound, it is quiet, hushed.

There is Batman, but no Robin.

Until there is, and Jackie is intrigued, because.

“Who are you?”

Because this Robin is a _girl_ , bright shining hair and wicked little smirk.

She brings back a little sound, a little color to Gotham, bit by bit.

Selina's smiles become more real, worry fading from her eyes.

“No one,” Jackie says, and it's a truth she can offer.

She's no Cat, no.

But she still doesn't know what she is, and it's a puzzle, a mystery she's working on solving.

Robin tilts her head. “Are you going to be trouble?”

And Jackie.

Jackie laughs, because. 

“I don't know.”


End file.
